Miscellaneous merchandise
Terrifying Tattoo Roller From the Mattel Shop description: These ultra-cool, nonpermanent tattoos will make you look like a student from Monster High! Just select a tattoo roller, place it in the bone applicator, roll it in ink, and apply to your skin. There are six designs to choose from - stitches, bite marks, claw marks, scales, snake skin, and mummy wraps. Mix up the monster makeovers even more with character-specific stickers! *Includes bone roller applicator and six tattoo rollers *Also comes with seven tattoo sticker sheets *Skull ink pad features three colors, pink, blue and green. Fearbook Mattel Shop description: So many creepy secrets and scary surprises! Use the freaky skull key to open the Fearbook and access a specially locked section, where you can write secret messages with a "magic reveal" pen. Another lockable compartment is perfect for hiding your pen and marker, composition book, and ultra-icky stickers. Wanna personalize it? Press the button inside to record a special message that you can play back! *Cool, colorful cover features the whole boo crew *Makes frightastic sounds every time you turn the key *Includes three sheets of fun facts, gossip, and info *Comes with composition book, sticker sheets, “magic reveal” pen, and marker *Stores everything inside for on-the-go play This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Freaky Ring & Mirror Frankie Stein Mirror Keychain & Watzit Charm Draculaura Lip-Gloss Keychain & Count Fabulous Charm Lagoona Blue Mirror Keychain & Neptuna Charm iCoffin Mattel Shop description: A must-have accessory for every gadget ghoul and gal! With the awesome iCoffin, kids can play games, "text" the Monster High friends, and get dreadfully cool deets about all the creepy peeps. Use the outside buttons to scroll and play electronic games. Then slide out the keypad to type special messages and play even more fab games. Fright on! *Stay connected to the Monster High gang! *Games include Hangman, Fortune Skull, Locker Slam, and more! *Features a scary-cool coffin design with killer pink details *Slides open for easy keyboard access This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Fortune Skull Mattel Shop description: “Should I wear this freaky-chic fashion?” “Should I smile at that monstrously cute boy?” Ghouls & gals want ghastly good answers, and the Monster High Fortune Skull is ready to give ’em! Just ask a question and press the button in the back of the skull - the sage reply spins up in the eyes! So smart, it’s scary! 60+ answer combinations! Frankie Stein Stylishly designed with bolts, stitches, and skull ribbon! Cleo de Nile Stylishly designed with mummy wraps and ribbon! This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Transforming bag Cosmetics Case Mattel Shop description: Be ghoulishly glam like the characters from Monster High with our Monster High Cosmetic Case! Each side provides you everything you need to get one step closer to looking like you belong at Monster High! Our Monster High Cosmetic Case includes * A quad eyeshadow compact * Set of lashes * Nail polish * Sticker sheet * 2 shimmer powder pots * 2 lip gloss tubes and applicators. The teenage children of the legendary monster menaces have gathered together under one roof...to attend high school at Monster High! These girls are wild, theyre fierce, and theyre totally trendy. They've left their parents outdated haunting habits behind to form a killer style all their own. When you see them, youll just have to gasp Drop dead...gorgeous! Soft Secret Diary A soft fun pillow with lots of different uses. Write and save your secrets on fabric pages with washable pens. It includes special spaces to keep pictures, notes and objects and also features the original song from Monster High. Can also be used as a pillow. Batteries included. Skullette Sensor Motion Alarm Mattel Shop description: Freaktastic and functional! Your daughter will be the coolest ghoul around with this Skullette sensor motion alarm. The super-spooky sounds and light-up eyes should scare away nosy snoops and help keep all the skeletons in her closet. *Creepy-chic design with pink skull ribbon *Features handy hook for hanging on a doorknob *Comes with Monster High diary for journaling private thoughts and stories Electrocuties The Ghoulishly fun pet play the Monster High way. Press the top of the pets head and his or her skeleton light up for scary cool fun. Watzit Count Fabulous Neptuna Monster Cross Mix and match the head, body, and tail to design a freakishly unique pet with a skeleton that glows in the dark. Set comes with two Monster High pets. Watzit & Count Fabulous Crescent & Hissette Ringbinder Make Up Set The Monster High™ cosmetic ringbinder set gives you everything you need to create your Monster High look, so you’ll be too ghoul for school! '' Monster Maker Machine Craft ''Have lots of ghoulish fun with this Monster Maker Machine from Monster High™. Create fantastic looking creatures to accessorise any bag or outfit. This fun playset includes monster maker machine and parts to make Clawdeen Wolf , Draculaura & Frankie Stein Monster High™ clip on dolls. '' Walkie Talkie '' Now you and your little monster friends can stay in contact where ever you are with the super spooky Monster High walkie talkies! In a ghoulish skull design and a 500 feet range, these bracelet style walkie talkies will keep you and your friends entertained for hours. Requires 6 x AAA batteries. Secret Decoder Ideal for all your special spy missions, with the Monster High Secret Decoder you can leave mysterious messages that light up when activated. Requires 1x AAA batteries. Light Up Message Board '' With the spooky Monster High light up message board you can write messages for all to see! This pretty black and pink board can simply be mounted onto a locker or a fridge. Comes complete with a marker pen.'' Data Bank The Monster High messenger and data bank lets you send and receive messages from up to a 500 feet radius. Requires 3x AAA batteries. T-Shirt Design Set The Monster High T-Shirt maker includes colourful fabric markers, gem & stud tool set, stencils and more. Make an old shirt look new or a new shirt totally your own! Reuse and recycle your favourite T?s, tanks, handbags and more. Colours and styles may vary. Instructions are included. Hair Studio Multi With the fabulous Monster High™ Hair Studio you can create and decorate your very own braids. Give your hair a funky makeover, set also includes coloured hair extensions. Requires 2x AA batteries. Lap Desk Monster High lap desk is stylish, comfortable, convenient and portable. It's the ideal accessory for your Monster High collection. Create anytime or anywhere! Colours and styles may vary. Scaryoke Microphone Now you can scream along with your favourite Monster High songs for a howling good time! The Monster High Scaryoke microphone features an original Monster High recording, 2 spooky sound effects and lights for the scariest cool performance ever! With an MP3 player line-in jack you can sing along to your favourite music too! Ikaraoke This funky looking Monster High portable karaoke machine is perfect for every pop princess. Sing along to your favourite tunes with the built-in microphone. This compact karaoke machine features a stylish Monster High design and am and fm radio. Requires 3x AAA batteries 2GB MP3 Player - Red The Monster High MP3 Player lets your child groove to their favorite tunes wherever they go. Listen to your favorite songs on this stylish Monster High 2GB MP3 Player with Video from Sakar! This MP3 Player holds over 500 songs or 50 hours of music. *Red. *2in screen. *2GB memory. *50 hours battery life. *Stores up to 500 songs. *Compatible with MP3. *Rechargeable. *Portable solid state. *USB cable supplied. *Software included. *Includes Earbuds,manual/quick start guide. Portable DVD Player This Monster High portable DVD player is perfect for young children on a long car journey. Watch DVD's on the 7 inch swivel screen for up to 6 hours without having to recharge. Car head rest accessory pack included. Artist Tote set Unleash your creative side with the Monster High Artist Tote set. Includes artist tote, 10 markers, a fashion design sketch portfolio, 110 stencils and 80 stickers. Stencils include fashions and accessories. Become your very own fashion designer and make your girls look glam! The fashion tote is great to store and carry your creations. Colours and styles may vary. Duo 1.3MP Camera Recorder Necklace and Bracelet The Monster High Duo Camera is a camera specially designed for girls; with a memory capacity of 8MB and a resolution of 1.3MP. As well as a bracelet and necklace design, this is the ideal camera for Monster High fans. *Comes with wrist and necklace strap. 2.1MP Digital Camera The Monster High 2.1MP digital camera lets your child take his or her very own pictures and video clips. It can hold up to 120 photos and has a 1.5" preview screen. Requires 3 AAA batteries. Digital Camera with 1.5 Inches Preview Screen The Monster High digital camera lets children take their very own pictures and video clips. They can see what they're taking on the 1.8" LCD preview screen. The 2.1 megapixels camera holds up to 120 photos and has an 8MB internal memory. Digital Camcorder This Monster High-themed digital video recorder is easy to use and the fun way to make home movies with family and friends. The 1.8" LCD preview screen turns 180 degrees, so you can also film yourself. It has a built-in microphone with noise reduction. You can watch videos on TV directly using the TV in/out AV cable. Snapshots software allows you to add special effects. There is a USB connection and the USB cable is included. Fashion Design Silk Screen Super Set Make an old shirt look new or a new shirt totally your own! Reuse and recycle your favourite T’s, tanks, handbags and more. The Monster High Fashion Silk Screen Super Set includes silk screen machine, 4 silk screen paints, colorful fabric markers, gem & stud tool set, stencils and more. Get designing! Inline Scooter Have freaky fabulous scooting fun on the Monster High Inline Scooter. It features funky Monster high styling so you're sure to look monsterific riding down the street. Once you're done playing, this fun scooter can be folded away for storage. 'Best Ghoul Friends' Duvet Set - Single Fans of Monster High will love this trendy Best Ghoul Friends duvet set in this gorgeous hot pink with dramatic black and white comic-style graphics of the best friends themselves. *Set comprises 1 single duvet cover and 1 pillowcase. Category:Electrocuties Category:Merchandise Category:Monster Cross